fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine
Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Cana Alberona and Freed Justine. Prologue Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser are walking through town looking for Laxus Dreyar, when Freed Justine appears on the rooftop of a house. He tells them that Laxus is saving up his Magic Power because he means to have an all out battle with the master. Freed remembers Laxus orders, turns around and starts walking away. Cana and Juvia run after him, only to get caught in one of his traps. They read the rule, "Leaving this Enchantment is forbidden until one is rendered unable to fight." Freed says that he will take on the winner himself and Cana starts screaming at him to let her out so she can fight him and asks Freed if he is scared to fight a couple of girls. Freed responds that he is merely trying to lower the number of people he has to fight and Cana dares him to say that again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-13 Juvia realizes that that is how he got their friends to fight each other and Freed says that he would preferred if Cana remained and says that Juvia has been a child of Phantom since birth and who knows when she will turn against Fairy Tail again.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 Juvia says that there is no other option and turns into her Water Body and asks Freed if he promises that once one of them is incapacitated, he will fight the other one like a man. Freed replies that he doesn't break his own rules, and Juvia says that is good. Cana asks her if she is serious and says that if they fight, then they'll playing into his hands. Juvia, in her water body, rushes towards Cana, but she just goes over her and starts ascending by hitting the walls of Freed's Jutsu Shiki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 14-15 Freed says that no matter how high she goes, she won't be able to leave the Enchantment. Juvia starts heading for a Lacrima while saying that if it is necessary to hurt someone, if it has to be a choice between her and her friends, then Juvia will lead the way. Juvia attacks the Lacrima, and when she does, she gets electrocuted by the Lacrima's Organic Link Magic. Cana is awestruck of what Juvia had done and watches her fall. Cana dashes towards Juvia, Juvia says that that will take care of the Jutsu Shiki, and Cana asks her what was she thinking. Juvia responds that she just wanted to make them all accept her as a true member of Fairy Tail and that she loves them. Cana, with tears in her eyes, screams that of course Juvia was one of them, there was never a question about that, and that she is a wonderful Fairy Tail Mage. Juvia says that she is glad and loses consciousness. Freed is shocked about Juvia's actions and how she preferred her friend's survival over her own. Cana gets up, takes her cards out, turns around and screams Freed's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 15-20 Battle The details of the first part of this fight are unknown. As Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss are walking next to the river, they notice a fight going on on top of the bridge. Freed asks Cana if she doesn't even understand the basics, no matter how strong your attacks are, if they don't hit your opponent, it won't work. Cana uses Magic Card: Heaven, Reverse Death and Mountain Cards: Summoned Lightning and Freed uses Dark Écriture: Reflect to send it back at her. Cana falls, breaking through the bridge, screaming in pain. Mirajane and Elfman are surprised to see her, and Freed, from the bridge, says that Cana is a tough one and that that was to be expected of a veteran of the guild. Cana gets up, with tears in her eyes, and screams at Freed to take back what he said about Juvia being a child of Phantom this instant. Freed writes something with his runes on Cana's forehead, she screams in pain until she falls, defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 5-7 Aftermath Mirajane and Elfman are shocked of what just happened and Elfman runs towards Freed. Freed tells him that he has no right to join the games once again since he had already been defeated by Evergreen. Elfman ignores Freed and fights him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 7-8 References Navigation